Moaner or Screamer?
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot. Rated for Lemon. BL KaixTala. Kai’s doing quizzes, he finds one that tells you whether you're a moaner or a screamer. Top or bottom. He can figure this out with Tala, without taking a quiz.


Author's note: phew. Finally I've got this done! XDD my thanks all go to **CC Queen Of Death** for ehehehe, encouraging me and er-threatening me to finish writing this. And beta-ing -huggles-

XD thank her for getting me on track, even though it still took a while.

For chu Girl.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade.

__

Are You A Moaner Or A Screamer?

-:-:-:-

The quick run of water sounded throughout the rooms in the apartment. Bright yellow light crept underneath the door to the bathroom. Dark shadows loomed in the small hallway leading from the living room to the bedrooms and single bathroom. The darkness crawled into Kai's room. His door was opened, a blue glow from the computer screen lightly illuminating nearby objects and outlining the lean muscled form sitting in front of it.

Kai Hiwatari sat in front of his flat computer screen, the blue glow coming off of it lightening the room a bit. To his far right sat a digital clock reading 10:43 p.m. Kai sighed. He was so bored.

Tala was in the shower so there was no one for him to tease. Well once Tala came out, he'd be in his sleeping clothes with a flush on his face due to the hot water, and his hair would be down , enhancing the shape his face and contrasting against his fair skin and blue eyes rimmed with thick black lashes. He looked so feminine after a shower. And Tala noticed it as well so he usually went right into bed feeling unconfident about his appearance. He went into the room **next** to Kai's.

This frustrated Kai to no end. Having the gorgeous Tala Ivanov sharing the same apartment—but different rooms! Bryan teased him saying he was sexually frustrated. Kai denied it—but knew it was true…

Even with all the hints, and jokes Kai made about him and Tala—the redhead did not take it seriously. He really thought Kai was joking about the remarks made about them. Maybe it is simply because Tala was just way too naïve, or still trying to figure out his own sexuality? He got many offers from both sexes but he just waved them off or they left on their own noticing the dangerous aura vibrating off of Kai.

Tala knew Kai was gay, though he was pretty sure that he himself is straight—so this gets Kai frustrated. When that completely molestable body crawls into bed, snuggling under the covers and falling fast asleep for the night. It pisses him off.

"Huh?" with a click of a mouse Kai brought up a page on Quizilla reading "Are you a Moaner or a Screamer?" A perverted chuckled escaped his lips as he started answering the few questions. Once he finished he shook his head, clicking on the results and waiting for it to load.

The running water had stopped a few minutes ago and by now Tala should be drying his hair.

Walking out of the bathroom with a blue towel around his shoulders, a baggy white t-shirt hung on his slim body, and his orange car-decorated -1- silk pajama pants riding a little low exposing black rimmed boxers came Tala.

Kai turned around to see the pink tinted face, blue eyes closed, relaxed, his hand rubbing the towel against his wet head. A content and peaceful look on his face as he blindly walked up behind Kai drying his hair. Blue eyes cracked open meeting the crimson eyes examining him, but once he looked beyond Kai to the computer screen, his face scrunched up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai flashed his eyes back up to Tala's face slowly understanding what he meant.

"Taking a quiz," he answered bluntly, turning back to his screen, but a sneaky smirk crawled up to his lips. "Do you wanna take it?" Kai asked. Tala stumbled backwards but caught himself.

"No! Why would I want to know that? Sheesh you pervert!" Tala spun on his heel, aiming to leave the room, but Kai caught his arm, yanking the redhead down landing perfectly in his lap.

"Huh? Eh K-Kai!" Tala squealed fidgeting in the hold and wriggling in Kai's grasp. Kai held on spinning the chair away from the computer so Tala would not knock it with his kicking.

"Kai! Let me go!" Tala growled struggling the best he could. Kai grinned liking how the lean body felt pressed up against him. He loved it.

"Not until you take the quiz," Kai pestered leaning his chin on Tala's shoulder, wet from his hair and towel—now gripped in Tala's left hand when he fell back into Kai's lap. Feeling the cold shoulder Kai pulled back, huffing.

"You don't know how to dry hair Tala," -2- he stated dully. Tala stopped his struggling turning his head to glare at Kai.

"Shut up." Smirking Kai turned the chair around as Tala sat still on his lap—rather uncomfortably. He kept fidgeting.

"Stop moving," Kai hissed. Tala growled ignoring Kai's order and scanned through the computer screen's content.

"You're on the bottom it says? I'd figure you'd be top Kai," Tala stated a bit surprised raising his eyebrows. Kai rolled his eyes while Tala clicked the back button filling in his answers.

"They don't always get them right Tala. And I gave them dumb answers anyway. I didn't answer truthfully. And besides." He purred, running a hand up Tala's side making him shiver.

"I know for a fact that I'm always on top. I'd guess you'd be on the bottom though Tala. You'd be…Dominated. Always." Tala's breath hitched as Kai blew his hair from the back of his head.

"Why do you say that?" he grunted pressing the 'results' button.

"You're too feminine."

"So what are you saying?" Tala glowered turning around in Kai's lap, narrowing eyes at the smug beyblader. Kai looked at him. Reaching to cup Tala's chin Kai brought their faces closer. Pale cheeks started to burst a red colour.

"Heh. Yeah...A pretty boy. You look and act like a girl a lot Tal. Girls…are almost all of the time on the bottom when involved with a boy. A lot of girls want to be dominated. You can't give them that. But you can give **me** your submission," with that said he closed the gap, kissing the stunned redhead. Eyes widened, then felt droopy as Kai deepened the kiss tilting Tala's head back a little. The ice crystals slowly closed as Kai pushed more wanting Tala to participate. Realizing what they were doing Tala gasped jumping back stumbling out of Kai's hold landing on his ass immediately wincing in pain.

"Oww….urg Kai what was that!" Tala questioned rubbing his bottom struggling to get up with the pain.

"A kiss."

"Exactly!…Wait…why do you have to be so blunt about it?" Tala continued standing up straight now but still rubbing the sore spot.

"…" Tala growled as Kai's face lit up with a playful smirk.

"It was your first peck on the lips wasn't it?" Kai guessed proudly. Cheeks that still hadn't recovered from the kiss brightened even further. Tala felt really hot in the room. Kai looked away attempting to get Tala distracted. Tala turned his head to the side. As soon as he did Kai stood up kissing him again, this time slipping a tongue in. Tala trembled to the touch and his legs wobbled as they gave out under his weight. He instinctively grabbed onto Kai's shirt for support but he did not need to. Kai held him up.

"Hmm…nhnn…Kai," Tala was able to whisper out when Kai ended the kiss for air. He moved right towards the bed as he tipped Tala over letting gravity continue. Falling back Tala embraced himself for the hard wood surface, but sunk into the soft squishy mattress instead.

That kiss. Felt really nice. His heart thumped and his stomach seemed to…flutter.

Pinning Tala's wrists with his left hand, Kai's right traveled up the white shirt while his lips distracted Tala's attention.

"Nnhm…Kai," Tala breathed out turning his head from the kisses Kai gave him. It all felt so good. Being dominated like that. Kai's weight hovering over him, his hand exploring his body greedily, and the soft lips caressing his. He really liked the attention.

"Tell me Tala. What do you think your results are? I'm pretty sure you moan since back in the abbey, you never let anyone hear you scream." Kai mused massaging the warm skin beneath his fingertips. The white shirt lifting up slowly, then being tossed to the right.

"You sick bastard," Tala huffed. Kai's hand reached higher, meeting a hardened nipple he tweaked it getting a groan from the boy underneath him and getting the hips to lift, his back arching. Kai chuckled lifting Tala up, more centered on the bed.

"Kai I-I'm—not-please. Stop." Tala struggled against Kai's hold squirming underneath him. Kai continued to hold his wrists above his head holding them tightly, they might even bruise. His legs were on either side of Tala, straddling his waist.

"I-I'm straight Kai-nuhhn," Kai shushed him with another kiss. Dropping his hand down the loose band on Tala's pants.

"Really cute pants you have on, mind if I take them off?" he purred petting the hard arousal.

Tala's gut twisted, but in a good way. It tickled. A bolt of pleasure shot through him as Kai touched him there. No one had ever touched him like that. He was so new to the feeling, his body reacted before he could even control it, when a moan escaped his lips echoing Kai's name.

Kai grinned proudly. Reaching back up he drove his tongue into Tala's opened mouth, flicking the roof getting a muffled moan rumbling down the redhead's throat.

"Frig Kai."

"I'll take that as a yes then." slipping the pants off Tala shivered as the cool air ran over his legs. Smooth legs. Shaved legs.

Raising an eyebrow at the redhead Kai questioned him. "Since when did you shave?" Tala grunted looking away, but eyes widened when a strong hand massaged his inner thigh.

"Fuaghck," Tala groaned as he felt a burning need boil up in his gut. Kai hummed releasing Tala's wrists which immediately gripped his hair. Kai did not mind.

"I know you want me Tala," he purred nuzzling Tala's thigh. Tala shook his head but still held Kai close. It felt really good.

Teeth began to nip, trailing up his leg, the material of his black boxers slowly being tugged off. Tala shivered.

"N-no Kai. I-I don't. Want you."

All lies.

Tala continued trying to lie to himself. But really. He wanted Kai. He did. Every night he dreamt of Kai actually. Each time Kai undressed himself slowly. Each time Kai crawled into his bed dominating him. Each time he woke up to see that no one had entered his room. Sneaking into Kai's room, the slate-haired 18-year-old was always sleeping in his bed. Tala's heart ached for Kai's attention. Sure Kai teased him and all, but he **really** thought Kai was joking. Why would Kai want _him_?

Tala let out a hiss as his cock was engulfed in a hot wet mouth. A tongue slid over his head and he bucked. Kai deep-throated him and Tala let out a loud moan. Smirking Kai stopped his actions raising himself to meet the flushed face gazing up at him with need.

"Kai…"

"Tell me you want me."

Tala stayed silent.

Tweaked a nipple.

Tala hissed.

Crimson eyes glowered down with a lustful stare.

"Say it Tala," Kai ordered grinding his hips down on Tala. In turn Tala bit his bottom lip to stop a moan.

Tala would not say it.

"C'mon. I'm curious. I'm sure you're a moaner."

Kai continued grounding down into the red haired Russian. Tala let out a gasp and mewled a moan as he arched.

Kai pressed his cool lips down on Tala's throat. Letting a warm tongue danced across the Adam's apple Tala made a funny sound. Like a tiny chirp—but deeper. Purring into his neck Tala sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. Kai continued letting his hands worm their way up and down Tala's lithe form. Slowly his tongue slithered down the slender neck, slid across his chest and tiny nips to his flat smooth stomach. Each time Tala made a little sound. He bit his lip to hold back whenever a hand squeezed him and bucked when a hand stroked him.

"I know you want me Tala. Just say it." Tala shook his head.

"So stubborn," Kai rolled his eyes. Lowering himself again he slipped out his tongue to lightly caress Tala's shaft.

"Nuu," Tala mewled raising his hips. Kai pushed him back down.

"Say it!" Tala bit his lip again; he really didn't want to say it. But—Kai—he was—**teasing** him so badly. A little lick here, a nip there. And then Kai took his head.

"Fuck damn it!" Tala hissed pulling Kai's hair.

"Then say it," Kai growled this time.

"Damnit I **want** you Kai! I freakin **need** to feel you in me damn it!"

"That's all I needed to hear pet," Kai let go of the redhead to Tala's disappointment, but returned without bothersome material.

Skin against skin. More bolts of pleasure thrilled Tala's body. He arched perfectly against Kai, their cock brushing making them both gasp.

Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, his fingers intertwining into Kai's spiky slate hair. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Kai nibbled Tala's bottom lip then left them to trail kisses down his neck.

Tala held Kai's head close. Shivered when Kai's tongue left his skin and groaned when Kai touched his skin again.

Panting for breath Kai brought his flushed face to meet Tala's even redder face.

"Ready?" Tala brushed Kai's tip which made Kai shudder.

"Fuck me." he whispered into Kai's ear licking and tugging it.

Kai smirked trailing his hand down Tala's body slowly. Tala cringed to the touch.

Kai got lower and lower, brushing Tala's tip getting a hiss. Pre cum leaked and he lifted his fingers up to his mouth, a red tongue darting out to lick the substance.

Tala scowled raising his hips, their cocks touching. Tala arched more wanting to feel Kai. Kai groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Do it damn it." Tala demanded. Kai glared.

"I'm the one in control."

"I don't freakin care. Fuck me damn it!" Tala cried whimpering a little.

Kai dropped his hand back down piercing through Tala's entrance. Tala winced but adjusted. Kai entered another getting another wince. Tears pricked Tala's eyes. It hurt.

Muscles shifted to tighten around the intruding fingers and Kai groaned a curse. Withdrawing his fingers he entered them again. Stretching Tala's insides the redhead flinched and bit his lip to not let out a cry.

As Kai got deep within him the pain subsided and good feelings coursed through him instead.

Tala panted, his chest heaving, fingers still curled in Kai's hair.

Suddenly the warmth in him disappeared, to which he whimpered to.

"I'm gonna enter you Tala," Tala nodded.

"Hurry," Tala pleaded.

"Hn."

He entered.

His head poked through getting a cry from the boy underneath him. Thrusting, Tala made pants and gasps. Little moans and groans.

Kai panted above him, continuing with his even thrusts.

Tala cringed enduring the pain. But it felt…_good._

Thrusts went faster. Hands that gripped slate hair, now gripped white sheets. Kai banged into him driving Tala into the mattress.

Lifting him up the mattress Kai pulled him down on his erection.

"Ahh!" Tala cried out digging his nails into Kai's shoulders. Kai…hit something…Something inside of him.

"KAI!" he did it again. White flashes crossed his vision. Bursts of pleasure exploded inside of him.

"Fuck you're tight." Kai seethed banging Tala's bundle of nerves that made him go vocal.

"I-I-I-c-can't. I-I-can't hold it Kai!" Tala cringed.

"Together now Tala," Kai gasped. Yanked Tala down on his cock, heads tossed back and cries of pleasure sounded.

Tala's moan drowned out, echoing through the room. A scream of 'Tala' pulsed the walls. Hot white liquid burst inside of the redhead and spilled onto their stomachs.

Tala fell backwards, Kai falling down with him.

Two hearts beat rapidly. A thick coat of sweat covered their bodies. Extremely heavy pants were now heard.

Kai slipped out of Tala rolling on his back. Then he chuckled.

"Heh. Moaner"

"Fuck you Kai."

Kai laughed.

"Shut up!" Tala now whined. Lifting himself up he stumbled to the computer.

His results:

"You are a Screamer"

Tala laughed.

"Bull shit."

* * *

END

* * *

-1- lmao. My little brother's pyjamas -grins-

-2- drying my hair can be a pain, I always get my shirt wet.

Author's note: o.o I dunno what to say….THANKIES CC QUEEN OF DEATH LOVE CHU -glomps-

Comments? Anything is fine. Dish is to welcome meh back! xD no more major projects for me! Just exams o.o


End file.
